teachyouthekeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Packard
Joseph Andrew Packard is a friend of Zosimos Q. Cosmos . His first appearance was in the second Teach You The Keys documentary film, Double Vision. His birthday is May 15th, 1967 according to his Facebook profile . Packard is much more confident than Zosimos, often remaining cool under the harshest of circumstances. Formerly employed by the United States government to help discover what lies in uncharted regions of the Earth, he helped to find out about the time-altering mineral, Crasyte while living off the land in another dimension. (Citation needed.) He is a professional archaeologist, wearing the typical garb by people in the profession. Joseph wears a necklace composed entirely of prehistoric amber which he has found on his numerous expeditions. His hat is a Stetson. He wears broken, but well loved glasses that were fractured while he was in the unknown dimension. Following David Gold's reformation in 2012, Packard has largely remained off the radar. When asked about the disappearance of his friend, Zosimos simply stated, "He didn't like me getting back with David Gold. Said he didn't trust him still. Told me I was on my own... for the time being". In summer 2015, it was revealed Joseph and Zosimos were on talking terms once again and had mended their friendship. Government Employment (1980's-2010) Joseph Packard was employed by the United States government in the 1980's to find out about a strange region that had not yet been charted on maps. He wound up entering a sort of bermuda triangle and getting stuck in a place with no escape. The forest would close in on him if he tried to escape. He lived off the land using the resources around him and the survival training and scientific know-how that being in the government gave him. While in the 1980's he also was working on a prototype time machine that was kept secret by the government for obvious reasons. A rabbit was supposedly transported to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean by mistake- though proving the technology worked. Following 2010's Double Vision incident he left the government permanently to focus on his scientific endevours. It is unknown who he is employed by at present time. Paleontology Packard is a noted paleontologist, even making public service announcements deeming fossils extremely important. He is an expert on minerals and gems and has a very extensive collection that he keeps hidden away in his vault at his house. He received the hat as a gift from a fellow paleontologist he was studying under while doing an excavation at Hell Creek, Montana . He was able to help excavate many dinosaur bones, including bones from the tyrant king, Tyrannosaurus rex. Each piece of amber from his necklace is from a separate expedition. Combat Joseph Packard was shown with a rifle that he received from a government employee before his expedition into the unknown forest. He is an expert marksman, much more so than Zosimos Cosmos, and had extensive government training in combat. A force to be reckoned with, Joseph could take down virtually anything that is thrown at him in hand-to-hand combat. Joseph also knows how to operate helicopters, and owns a modified Hind D, also acquired for his spectacular work while in the government. Friendship with Zosimos Q. Cosmos (2010-Present) Joseph Packard is the only friend of The Host's that has been seen on the documentaries. The Host met Joseph while he himself was trapped in the Unknown Forest. The Host found out that Joseph was employed by the government and knew he must be an ally because he was not like the minions of David Gold. He has saved The Host from death on numerous accounts when he was in danger. Along with The Host's help, they both were able to escape the unknown forest with the help of the mineral Crasyte. They became good friends after they escaped. Following David Gold's reformation in 2012, Packard has largely remained off the radar. Zosimos explained it was a lack of trust from Packard after his and Gold's newly formed bond. He hasn't been seen with Zosimos or his family since. It was revealed in summer of 2015 that Zosimos and Packard were on talking terms again, and had been kindling the friendship over video games. Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Government Employee